O Galodiador
200px|right O Galodiador é uma parodia do filme Gladiador, foi publicado pela Panini em agosto de 2010 em Clássicos do Cinema 21. História Esta aventura aconteceu faz muito tempo,na época da roma antiga...Ela conta a história de como a amizade de um galo e um menino acabou com as brigas de galo no Circus Aviárius Máximus! Os Galodiadores! parte i Toda a historia começa na antiga roma no ano 180 depois de cristo.No galinhei-ro real havia o galo mais bonito da roma,seu nome:Gaélius Máximus.As galinhas eram loucas por ele,mas ele era apaixonado pela '''Galucilla' tanto que até canta-va poezias para ela.Mas lá tambem havia IncÔmodus que queiria que Galucilla s-e cazase com ele.Então naquela mesma noite incômodus chamou seu amigo A Raposa para papear na taverna Dedus-Duros. -Entendi!tá querendo cantar de galo no galinheiro!-disse a raposa enquanto tramavam contra Gaélius.-mas eu sou galo!-respondeu Incômodus.-Mais raptar o tal galo não vai sair barato!-clamou a Raposa.-pago um milhão-disse ele-de acordo!-responde a raposa enquanto só pensa em dinheiro($'),entÃo Incômodus traz um milho do tamanho de um sofa para a raposa.-nunca confie num galo!-disse então a raposa.e a partir daquele dia as raposas ficaram mais espertas.de fininho a Raposa entra no galinheiro real e bate com o milho na cabeça do Gaélius.E assim a raposa levou ele pra bem longe...levou para o....'CIRCUS AVIÁRIUS MÁXIMUS .levou para as brigas...Os Galodiadores! E quem comandava as brigas era Florisvardus! Então ele disse a Raposa-aqui está seu salario!-e le deu um saco,quando ela abre-ei!mas isso é sal!!-disse a raposa.-queria o que é''' salario!.-'ele respondeu.-nunca confie num humano!-disse a raposa e a partir daquele dia as raposas foram ficando cada vez mais espertas..ainda!No circo havia varios tipos de galodiadores uns com tridente,espada,adagas e lança.e ja o Gaélius... uma panela? -có!ah!não quero virar canja!!-gritavam os galos ao verem a panela na mão do Gaélius-o que?!-gritou florisvardus-voce fez meus galos de briga virarem franguinhos!pra prisao!que passe a agua e pao!-disse florisvarldus.-por acaso o pao `e de milho?-pergunta Ga`elius.e quase leva uma panelada na cabeça. enquanto Gaélius estava na prisão ele so pensava em seu amor Galucilla.quem tomava conta do galinheiro real era um menino muito bonzinho,chamado Chicus Bentus!-hora do pradium(refeição do meio-dia na roma antiga)!-gritava o Chicus Bentus-vamo cont`a o pessoar: i,ii,iii,iv,v,vi....-alguns numeros romanos depois...-por nho jupitis ta fartando o Gaélius!-gritou Chicus ao perceber.vendo que seu plano estava indo por agua baixo IncÔmodus ataca Chicus Bentus-banzaii!!có!-grita incÔmodus.-incÔmodus?-pergunta Chicus-aha!intao oce ta metido nisso?-fala ele.-sim!-responde incÔmodus-onde ta o Gaélius?-diz Chicus enquanto enbainha a sua adaga e começa a lutar.-jamais contarei!-responde IncÔmodus-para di cozinha o galo i diz!-fala Chicus.-não digo não digo!-responde incÔmodus-incÔmodus!-diz Galucilla-onde esta o pobre Gaélius?-pergunta ela-digo com uma condição!'casa comigo amore mio!-'diz incÔmodus.-pra salvar ele eu aceito!-diz Galucilla.-ele esta no circus aviarius maximus-diz incÔmodus.-por nho jupitis perciso sarva ele!-exclama Chicus Bentus.... FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE parte ii Assim Chicus Bentus foi ligeiro como vento rapido que nem um raio mas veloz que um pangare em dia de assombração! entao ele chega no CIRCUS AVIARIUS MAXIMUS!-ei!voce!nao pode parar perto de hidrantes da multa!-diz o guarda de transito para Chicus-ara!e aqui?-pergunta Chicus.-tambem nao na faixa de pedestres! -!~XD@i!(balao de xingamento)-diz Chicus-e mais uma multa pelo balaozinho de xingamento!-diz o guarda-moço tar tendo uma briga di galo ali eu tenho que inpidi!u galo predileto do inperador ta ai!iscuta bzzzzzbzzzz-diz Chicus.-se a cituacao esta preta vou chamar os pretorianos!-diz o guarda.-nao se esquece de chamar meu tio!-diz Chicus.entao ele entra no circo onde estao apenas fazendo uma guerra de traviseiro.-Chicus Bentus!-diz o Gaélius -ara so!parem ja cum isso qui coisa feia!-diz Chicus aos galodiadores-ele me chamou de franguinho-diz o Gaélius ao Chicus-ara oia so o istado dele!-diz Chicus-tenha pena dele.-diz o Chicus.-ta-diz o Gaélius e aranca uma pena do rabo do galodiador-han han! serio ta Gaélius-diz Chicus-a ta ter pena ser misericordioso,piedoso... e assim esse sinalzinho de beleza com o polegar se tornou um modo de mostrar misericordea com o adversario entre Gaélius e os galodiadores-ora!que palhaçada essa no meu circo!-grita florisvarldus-paiaçada circo?-diz Chicus e cai na gargalhada-hahahahahahahahacococococco!-todos riram.-quem pensa que é pra acabar com minhas lutas?-diz florisvarldus-ora su so um garoto que cuida do galinheiro rear que alinhas é do meu tio.-diz Chicus apontando pra mostrar que seu tio chegou-cesar?!-diz florisvardus-prendam ele guardas!-diz cesar-eu prometo que nunca mais vou querer saber de lutas de galo clemencia cesar!-diz florisvardus-nao vai mesmo!-diz cesar-levem ele para os leoes!-diz cesar-pobre homem....-retruca Chicus-hum ave...cesar....-tudo isso por causa de uma ave!-dis o guarda ao lado-não 'só' uma ave!e uma rear... han, han.-dis chicus. muito bem...apartir de hoje lutas de galos são proebidas!-dis cesar e o publico vai ao delirio...-e por esse estranho episodeo...mereço uma nova saudação...-dis cesar-'''AVE CÉSAR !!'-grita cesar-qual era a antiga? -pergunta um guarda.-hip-hip-hurra césar!(cochicho)-responde o outro. -tudo sempre é bem quando tudo termina bem!-dis Gaélius-é-dis chicus-ARA!num cabô tudo,não!!a Galucilla vai casá co incÔmodus!!-grita chicus bentos-ja era!acabousse!ja se foram nove paginas eo fim...-dis gaélius-como?ei!isso é historia em quadrinhos tudo diferente!só ha finais felizes tudo pode mudar!-dis chicus-então irei voando!!-'''fala gaélius e ``começa a bater asas´´!-viche esqueci sou galo não voo!-dis ele-eu sei como chegar rapido a biga berrari do inperador com quatro cavalos de potencia!-dis chicus-uau! é mesmo-dis Gaélius.enquanto eles não chegavam...as galinhas davam um jeito de enrolar o inômodus!-cade o padre?-dis incômodus-avisaram a ele que não existiam padres na época?(cochicho)-dis uma galinha-eu acho que ces tão é me enrolando!-fala incômodus-donde ce tirou isso?-disse Galucilla-tá escrito ali em cima!:/(*poker face*)-dis incômodus-C E A H G !-grita incomodus-vamos nós casar com o primeiro druída que achar no caminho....-dis incômodus-vamos!, por favor,nos case!-dis ele-pare!-grita Gaélius entrando em cena-não ira me vencer!tomarei essa poção magi...glup!glup!(*bebendo)por jupter oque é isso-disse incômodus-minhas meias ...-dis o druida-acabou!-fala Gaélius.-só termina quando acaba-dis incômodus-achei uma placa``fim´´!-dis o druída-não pode enteronper o casamento até afrase:``se alguem tem algo contra...´´-fala incomodus a Gaélius-'''EU POSSO!-dis cesar-'AVE!!CÉSAR?!'-grita incômodus-to frito!-fala incômodus-cesar us que vão nascer saudam-dizem Categoria:Clássicos do Cinema Categoria:Histórias com o Chico Bento Categoria:Histórias